Cavaleiros do Zodíaco Arquivos Secretos
by Aioria Golden
Summary: Athena no Cento! Por trás do santuário existem histórias esquecidas no tempo, Ares ordena a execução de um traidor, Kamus se encarrega de exterminar...Aioria pode perder um amigo, enquanto fica sob a vigilancia de seus companheiros...Confira a abertura do
1. Chapter 1

Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – "Guerreiro de prata, Ayros de Falcon." Chapter -1

Na saída do santuário de Athena um homem corria desesperadamente carregando seu filho embalado em seus braços, o capuz do manto branco escondia seu rosto, porém a ordem imposta pelo grande mestre era a sua captura e execução, o frio estonteante daquela madrugada era inexplicável, talvez não... Talvez ouve-se uma explicação, dentro do santuário a agitação estava formada, os guardas se moviam de um lado ao outro, gritando:

Peguem o fugitivo! Não permitam que ele passe do portão principal!

Os berros eram inevitáveis, mas aquele que passava entre eles deixando os sons de seus passos mantinha o mais absoluto silêncio, adentrando a sala do grande mestre, o brilho da redoma de seu cosmo podia ser avistado, alguns dentre os soldados reconheciam aquele homem de vestes sagradas.

Kamus, por que veio a minha sala? – o mestre estranhou a presença do cavaleiro que caminhou, logo se ajoelhando em reverência. – Existe um outro traidor em nosso meio, não podemos permitir mais esta afronta!

Grande mestre! Venho aqui para dizer que me responsabilizo por este que foge... – disse Kamus abaixando a cabeça, com seus olhos fechados.

O que? – aquele que se assentava no trono se espantou – Esta insinuando que... – Antes que pode-se terminar a frase Kamus o interrompeu terminando-a.

Que a busca pode parar, eu irei combater o cavaleiro que fugiu. – num tom frio o rapaz de longos cabelos azuis se levantou olhando para o mestre do santuário.

Hum... Se é o que deseja, Kamus não vou evitar. – Ares por de trás da mascara sorria maquinando o fim de seus planos. "Kamus se encarregando de aniquilar o traidor? Não preciso mais me preocupar" pensava o mestre com seu cosmo maligno emergindo sutilmente.

O frio inigualável daquela madrugada vinha do cavaleiro da casa de aquário, ele num simples movimento desceu as doze casas se dirigindo ao cosmo já sub-julgado por culpado. Os soldados que estavam nos rochedos avistam o fugitivo interceptando-o rapidamente. Eles correm por cima das rochas sendo liderados pela amazona da serpente.

Vamos! Ele já não tem pra onde ir. – Disse Shina de Cobra saltando cada vez mais rápido dando sinal aos soldados da frente para que o detenham.

Hum? – Pré-sentindo os cosmos a sua frente e os que o seguiam o homem parou olhando para os lados que tinha á sua direita, rochas e mais rochas que levavam pra montanha, e a sua esquerda um desfiladeiro que parecia não ter fundo. A criança gemia por culpa do frio, enquanto o homem o tentava acalmar.

Há, há, há! Homens, não o deixe escapar! – Shina os ordenou ao ataque, porém logo ela veria que cometeu um erro.

Todos os soldados que vinham correndo num ataque frontal, ao todo seriam 27, sorriem sentindo que seria muito fácil quando o homem jogou o manto no penhasco revelando uma armadura prateada, composta de pares de braceletes, um par de joelheiras e o peitoral da armadura era completo cobrindo o tórax e o abdômen, armadura semelhante a de Orfeu de Lira reluzia o brilho da lua, os cabelos brancos do cavaleiro esvoaçavam para esquerda sendo puxado pela ventania da imensidão do lugar, todos pararam, enquanto Shina saltou na frente do guerreiro reconhecendo de cara.

Ayros? Ayros de Falcon?

Shina... Direi apenas uma vez saia da minha frente. – a face do Ayros, era um semblante calmo seus olhos eram diferentes, um tom amarelado como de um animal, os olhos dele eram os olhos de uma ave de rapina. – Se você ficar no meu caminho, terei que te aniquilar.

Me aniquilar? Ayros assim como você sou também da classe dos cavaleiros de prata, não me subestime! – a amazona assumia sua posição de luta abrindo as mãos que pareciam presas, lentamente queimando cosmo. – Homens! Ataquem!

A voz da amazona se elevou, fazendo com que os 27 guerreiros saíssem em disparada indo combater o cavaleiro na frente deles. Enquanto Ayros por sua vez apenas fechou os olhos lentamente segurando em seu braço esquerdo a criança com firmeza, ele se esgueirou levemente erguendo o braço direito na direção deles, suas unhas cresceram 5 cm, se tornando garras, o olhar rápido calculou os pontos a serem atacados, um feixe de luz ultrapassou no meio de todos atacando-os de uma vez; de sua mão saíram feixes de luz como agulhas numa velocidade descomunal, abrindo feridas profundos em todos os soldados que enquanto avançavam iam caindo um a um no chão aos pés do cavaleiro de prata Ayros de Falcon.

Shina se surpreendeu e numa tentativa de ataque explodiu energia de seu braço partindo para o ataque logo em seguida.

Presas Relâmpago! – seu braço soltou raios para todos os lados, mas um ataque em vão o cavaleiro esquivou se abaixando.

Shina... Seu ataque melhorou, porém foi eu quem o lhe ensinou! – surpreendentemente ele agiu na velocidade acima do som desferindo um golpe certeiro no abdômen da amazona. – Garras Relâmpago!

Sem poder reagir ao ataque à amazona sentiu seu cosmo apagar, deixando escorrer sangue por baixo da mascara. Ayros olhava para ela suspensa em seu punho, a criança se aquietou por um instante enquanto Shina sussurrava.

Por que mestre, me responda por quê o senhor está traindo o santuário? – a mascara da amazona foi ao chão.

Mesmo que eu lhe explica-se agora não adiantaria de nada... – o jovem sorria soltando aquela que é importante em sua vida, inconsciente no chão. "Shina, creio que um dia um grupo de cavaleiros irá se levantar para trazer justiça de verdade a este santuário que hoje está completamente maculado por um homem insano..." pensava ele enquanto olhava a amazona.

1

A casa de leão, para se chegar a sala onde supostamente está escondida a deusa Athena, você precisa passar por doze templos vinculados ao zodíaco solar, dentre estes templos cada um é guardado por um guerreiro lendário escolhido pelas estrelas, jovens doravante guerreiros que nascem envolto por um cosmo dourado, que um dia será chamado por uma armadura sagrada que fica oculta em cada uma destas casas. Hoje é um dia turbulento, o grande mestre diz ter sofrido um ataque pelas mãos do cavaleiro de prata Ayros, mas um dos doze guerreiros se propôs a derrota-lo pela honra do santuário. Mas em uma das casas foi dada outra ordem...

Não posso deixar que você saia daqui Aiolia. – uma voz transcorre os pilares da casa de leão.

Shaka o que você esta dizendo? Vamos saiam da minha frente eu quero comprovar com meus próprios olhos que Ayros traiu o santuário. – Aiolia de leão não deve sair enquanto o fugitivo não for executado essa é a ordem de Ares, mas o jovem de cabelos vermelhos está furioso. Shaka, Milo e Máscara da Morte adentraram sua casa cercando-o. – Andem ninguém aqui me dá ordens!

Leãozinho, Leãozinho melhor você ficar quieto, está ordem veio do grande mestre. – Mascara da morte vestindo a lendária armadura de câncer sorria, zombando de Aiolia. – Traidor como seu irmão é esse Ayros, agora só por que vocês são amiguinhos..huhu, você não aceita isso?

Cale-se mascara da morte estou falando com Shaka! – Aiolia olhou de canto ignorando totalmente as agressões de Death Mask. – Shaka, estou pedindo, saia da minha frente, não quero lutar com vocês, se Ayros traiu o santuário eu mesmo vou puni-lo.

Melhor você não se mover daqui Aiolia. – Milo encarava o garoto, apontando seu dedo indicador com a unha vermelha exposta lembrando a agulha de um escorpião.

Maldição... – o jovem estava cada vez mais nervoso fechando o punho enquanto seu corpo liberava uma quantidade absurda de cosmo, surpreendendo Milo e Death Mask. – Não vou repetir se continuar na minha frente, eu acabarei com todos vocês!

Todos vestiam suas armaduras sagradas, Shaka de Virgem mantinha seus olhos fechados ouvindo as resmungas de Aiolia, de certa forma ele o compreendia por ser amigo de Ayros, Aiolia não querer que se repita o ocorrido de seu irmão, já Milo de Escorpião não estava nem ai se era verdade ou mentira pra ele o garoto também é um traidor, Mascara da Morte apenas esta ali para provocar, ele não aceita a idéia de um irmão de traidor ter se tornado cavaleiro de ouro, os olhares tensos disparavam alarde a qualquer instante como se tudo ali fosse explodir.

Nós dois nunca lutamos, Aiolia não conheço suas técnicas assim como você não conhece as minhas, não poderei deixar impune que nós ataque, se for o caso farei com que você permaneça aqui a força. – Shaka aumentou seu cosmo, enquanto juntava suas mãos puxando um rosário de dentro delas.

"Shaka é conhecido como o homem mais próximo de deus, se eu enfrenta-lo não só estarei desacatando uma ordem e sim indo contra uma divindade?" Se pergunta o garoto com o cosmo extremamente agressivo.

O momento de tensão é abafado por um instante com a chegada de Mu de Áries o único cavaleiro capaz de consertar as armaduras sagradas.

Mu! – Os quatro se surpreendem.

Parem vocês dois, Kamus já foi ordenado a encontrar o fugitivo se vocês lutarem será em vão. Essa hora ele deve estar frente a frente com o inimigo. – mantendo-se calmo Mu olha para os 4 sentindo a hostilidade de Aiolia e Shaka, mesmo assim é inútil. Na face de Aioria estampava a irá.

Relâmpago de Plasma! – Aiolia avançou desferindo seu ataque na velocidade na luz contra Shaka.

2

Nos altos das montanhas que cercam o santuário o ar fica muito espesso para se respirar, logo ali abaixo se encontra o Templo da Coroa do Sol, que pertence ao deus do sol Apollo, os homens que subiram atrás de Ayros que estavam atrás dele, recuam de medo, pois ainda que um fugitivo ele é um cavaleiro de prata.

Impossível ele derrotou Shina com um único golpe! – comenta um soldado assustado.

Covardes... – um vento forte sobe das profundezas do penhasco com a voz ecoando por todo o local.

Hum? – Os soldados olham de um lado a outro procurando quem disse aquilo.

Tolos, mesmo tendo recebido um treinamento exemplar no santuário não conseguem identificar um cosmo... Ainda mais o cosmo de um cavaleiro de ouro... – Sorri Ayros reconhecendo Kamus ao longe vindo com seu cosmo dourado a brilhar naquela escuridão. – Então aquele porco mandou a elite atrás de um humilde cavaleiro de prata.

Ayros, por trair o santuário e quebrar o código dos cavaleiros de Athena, vim aqui dar-lhe o castigo em nome do santuário pra que sirva de exemplo para todo que tente contra Athena. – Kamus olhou friamente para seu oponente fitando-o. – Ayros de Falcon receba a morte como forma de pagamento por sua traição! Diamont Dust!

Kamus abriu a mão apontando para Ayros, soltando uma rajada de gelo que percorre congelando tudo em seu caminho, Ayros sentiu que nada podia fazer então sem hesitar abraçou seu filho e se lançou na imensidão das trevas, chutando o corpo de Shina para a parede evitando que o ataque acerte-a, o cavaleiro do gelo se espanta com a ação do rapaz, e então corre para a parte que ele pulou vendo apenas o vazio, logo os soldados se aproximaram.

Ele é louco! Certamente morreu. – comenta outro soldado.

Voltem daqui eu me encarregarei dele. – Kamus de aquário deu a ordem aos soldados, sabendo que na verdade Ayros estava vivo. – Vão e levem a amazona com vocês!

"Ayros espero não em enganar com você... preciso que me conte a verdade"... Kamus se lançou do penhasco acendendo seu cosmo, caindo como uma estrela no vazio do espaço...

- Meu filho... Não entendo o por que do mestre estar atrás de você... Eu prometo vamos sair daqui e salvar sua mãe... É uma promessa, Ikki...


	2. Chapter 2

Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – "Batalha de Ouro" Chapter –2

Relâmpago de Plasma! – Aiolia avançou desferindo seu ataque na velocidade na luz contra Shaka.

Um feixe luminoso cortou por entre os 5 cavaleiros de ouro dentro da casa, indo contra o cavaleiro de Virgem porém...

Aiolia então você realmente ousa desobedecer á ordem do grande mestre? –...O cavaleiro de virgem mantinha os olhos fechados, mas os outros viam claramente aquela cena, Aiolia com o braço direito estendido na forma de um soco e Shaka com a palma da mão esquerda aberta estendida, em sentido contrario ao golpe de Aiolia, emanando um cosmo dourado que impedia que o mesmo mexe-se.

Grrr... – o garoto de leão rugia como sua constelação, mas inutilmente, mal conseguia elevar o cosmo; "Ele controla telecinese como o Mu ... Droga! Não posso perder meu tempo, Ayros agüente firme eu sei que você jamais trairia o santuário." – Shaka, rsrs assim você me surpreende! Preciso me mover pra te acertar.

O que? Aiolia, você não consegue mover se quer um músculo do corpo e ainda tenta brincar? – A expressão no rosto de Shaka muda, ao estranhar a atitude de ironia do garoto.

Miro, Mu e Mascara da Morte observam aquilo um pouco de longe apenas comentando entre eles.

Hahaha, acabou para o leão! Ir logo contra o homem mais próximo de deus! – comentava o Death Mask.

Aiolia foi muito imprudente, uma vez tive a oportunidade de combater ao lado de Shaka... – o olhar de Milo era tenso, ao lembrar de uma técnica aplicada por seu companheiro. – Essa luta já esta decidida, Não a chance para ele.

Olhem... A Luta não terminou. Ambos são cavaleiros de Athena. – diz Mu.

Os cavaleiros sentem o cosmo de Aiolia crescer incontrolavelmente, Shaka que o mantinha preso com telecinese não conseguia entender aquilo, mas não deixaria que ele escapasse.

Pare de elevar seu cosmo não a nada que você possa fazer.

Uma vez que já recebi um golpe parecido com esse não vou cair nele duas vezes Shaka. – O garoto se referia ao golpe aplicado por Mu quando ele foi consertar sua armadura nas montanhas na índia. – Queime cosmo, brilhe intensamente! – Ele fechava as mãos chegando a implodir o cosmo como o universo em seu corpo.

"Se continuar nesse ritmo Aiolia causará o big bang" Pensou Shaka, utilizando sua técnica logo em seguida:

Tam! Buu! Rin! Tesouro do Céu!

A casa de Leão escureceu rapidamente, todos ali presentes caíram na dimensão de Buda, o lugar era fechado por inúmeras tapeçarias gigantes com imagens de sutras, posições incontáveis do deus o qual Shaka servia.

Aiolia, apartir de agora você perderá todos os seus 5 sentidos. De modo que não possa sair de sua casa! Irei te transformar num cadáver vivo cavaleiro de leão.

Todos se espantaram, mas Aiolia manteve a absoluta calma movendo o corpo naturalmente, elevou seu olhar ao enorme local que parecia ser dentro do próprio rosário de Shaka. Mu, que já conhecia a maioria dos golpes do cavaleiro de virgem apenas observou aquela situação pensando "A luta entre dois cavaleiros de ouros pode se tornar uma batalha de mil dias, Mascara da Morte e Milo se enganam, se acham que o cosmo de Aiolia, restringi-se a apenas aquilo.". Os outros dois cavaleiros se mantinham tensos naquela situação. Mascara da Morte caminhou dois passos apontando seu dedo indicador para Aiolia.

Já basta findarei esta luta de uma vez mandarei esse maldito de leão ao inferno!

Não se mova Mascara da Morte. – o cavaleiro mais calmo entre os doze, interrompeu a ação covarde colocando o braço na sua frente de Mascara da Morte e continuo dizendo. – A luta é entre eles dois se você interferir eu também me colocarei no meio, e acho que não seria muito bom pra você não acha?

Grrrss

Enquanto Shaka parecia flutuar naquela dimensão Aiolia fixava seu olhar gerando uma enorme quantidade de eletricidade em seu punho direito atacando.

Lighting Plasmic! – Centenas de feixes de luz começaram a cortar o ar, cada feixe equivalia a 100 golpes e partiram numa velocidade indescritível acertando a dimensão atrás de Shaka abrindo uma ruptura temporal.

"Impossível!" Pensou o adversário de Aiolia, suando frio pós os raios de luz passaram tão próximos que mesmo ele sendo um cavaleiro de ouro não pode notar.

Subestimei você garoto de leão... – o cavaleiro de virgem agora com seus olhos abertos apareceu de trás de uma pilastra sacudindo o seu rosário uma vez. – Porém agora você perderá o tato...

Ahn.. "quando foi que ele me atingiu?" – Aiolia cuspia sangue no chão cambaleando procurando entender o que ouve.

Então na seqüência tirarei o seu olfato! – Shaka levantou o rosário, enquanto o guerreiro de leão caia encostando o corpo no pilar de sua casa, olhando para si.

O paladar... – disse Shaka apenas olhando Aiolia se ajoelhar.

Milo reconheceu a técnica e sábia como haveria de terminar aquilo tudo, então ele se aproximou do cavaleiro de virgem dizendo:

Shaka, o leão já entendeu o recado... – fechando os olhos ele prosseguiu em suas palavras. – Ele não irá continuar...

Diga por si mesmo isso Milo, há... Acha mesmo que estes golpes podem me deter? – Aiolia se levantou olhando para os dois, caminhando com dificuldades, pois sua mente parecia turva. – Shaka então vamos lutar a sério não é? Cápsula do Poder!

O punho de luz se elevou rapidamente, mas logo foi detido pela palavra de Shaka.

Visão! – sacudiu novamente o rosário enquanto Aiolia ouvia o som de um chocalho, sua visão escurecia e ele acertava longe sua técnica de raios.

"Desse jeito não vou saber o que realmente aconteceu preciso me livrar deles o mais rápido.." Aiolia se mantém em pé agora sem avistar seu oponente...

2

Na sala do grande mestre, aquele que mantinha o rosto coberto se levanta caminhando por dentro do salão, pensativo. "Não pode ser... Aquele maldito cavaleiro de prata sabe meu segredo, mas como? Hum, dizem que dentre os demais cavaleiros de Athena, Ayros nasceu com um poder de visões... Isso é inaceitável, dizer para mim, que minha queda se aproximava e ainda mais por guerreiros regidos por constelações frágeis?" Seus passos podiam ser escutados do outro lado da sala, o grande mestre conturbado por aqueles pensamentos se viu frente a um espelho...

Mesmo tendo derramado sangue inocente no santuário...Você consegue se passar pelo verdadeiro mestre...

O que sabes? Ein? Você é fraco, sem mim jamais teria chegado onde está agora.

Um cavaleiro de Athena como eu não permitirá que você consiga seus desejos...

Desejos? Nós dois juntos mantemos o equilíbrio do santuário e no mundo!

Pode parecer estranho mais o grande mestre conversava consigo mesmo... Como se ele fosse duas pessoas, diferentes.

Um dia certamente sua mascara caíra eu creio nas palavras de Ayros. – a voz que parecia boa era mansa e gentil.

Hum... Você nunca ouviu a expressão "Não a mal que venha para o bem" ? Melhor que o mundo fique em minhas mãos do que caia nas mãos de Poseidon do mar, Hades no inferno e Zeus nos céus... – porém a outra era completamente o inverso, uma voz cheia de hipocrisia e egoísmo.

Mas o monologo logo foi cortado com a chegada de um outro cavaleiro de ouro, uma armadura coberta por inúmeras, escamas Afrodite se aproximou com uma mulher amarrada pelos braços.

Mestre como ordenou aqui está a mulher de Ayros... – Afrodite segurando seu elmo embaixo do braço direito e com uma rosa vermelha na boca sorria se abaixando devagar.

Hum... Afrodite de Peixes fez muito bem... Pode retornar a sua casa, eu cuido da mulher do traidor. – o mestre do santuário abaixava a cabeça olhando a pobre mulher ferida com alguns cortes no corpo.

O grande mestre se abaixou olhando nos olhos da mulher e perguntou:

Por que uma mulher simples que mora no santuário, gerou uma criança com uma cosmo energia daquela?

Eu não sei mestre, eu não sei... – a mulher caia em planto, sentindo falta da sua criança olhando com muito medo para ele que tinha um cosmo maligno.

Você sabe que seu marido tentou um ataque contra mim não sabe?

Mestre, Ayros é um dos cavaleiros mais fiéis a Athena ele jamais...

Cale-se! – Ares com sua mascara que o fazia parecer um demônio tocou a testa da mulher com seu dedo aplicando-lhe um golpe terrível capaz de controlar as ondas celebrais. – Receba o Satã Imperial! – A mulher caiu batendo a cabeça no chão ficando inconsciente enquanto Ares se levantava sorrindo "Ayros vamos provar a todos se você é ou não é um traidor... principalmente aos seus amigos hahaha!"

3

Dentro do penhasco de Ereulos, dois cosmos fluíam constantemente caindo em suas entranhas, um brilho branco azulado de um lado e um outro totalmente branco como um floco de neve... Dois dignos cavaleiros de Athena; um pertencia aos 24 de prata e o outro aos 12 do zodíaco solar, o que teriam em comum em mais uma simples batalha? Ambos são como irmãos e melhores amigos. Ayros apenas queria se afastar o mais rápido possível do santuário após confirmar sua visão de quem seria o grande mestre. Kamus apenas queria entender o por que da traição de tão honrado cavaleiro e amigo. O fim do penhasco era algo surpreendente aos olhos de quem visse, havia uma pequena entrada no qual a correnteza do mar batia forte com suas ondas, e muitos rochedos multiformes, com algumas plantas naturais dali...

Faz muito tempo não é? – diz Ayros observando as estrelas brilhantes nos céus daquela noite.

Sim muito tempo... Por que resolveu fugir por aqui? – pergunta o cavaleiro de aquário olhando para seu companheiro e atual inimigo.

Foi aqui, que conheci Aldebaran, Aiolia e você...- o cavaleiro abaixava o olhar triste, empunhando o corpo a posição de combate, virando um pouco a proteger a criança em seu outro braço. – Ainda me lembro Kamus, você sentado nas rochas logo acima, olhando as estrelas com seu semblante sempre frio.

Ayros por que você traiu o santuário? – Kamus mantinha uma calma impressionante perante aquele momento. – Ayros você é tão forte quanto um cavaleiro de ouro, sempre lutou pela justiça, chegou a me salvar uma vez... Por quê? Apenas me responda isso.

Kamus acreditaria em mim se eu te disse-se que o grande mestre na verdade é, um dos doze cavaleiros de ouro? – Ayros abaixou o braço por um momento olhando seu amigo.

Um cavaleiro de ouro? – Kamus se espantou.

Sim na verdade o grande mestre é o cavaleiro de gêmeos!

Mais o cavaleiro de gêmeos é o ... – Kamus abriu os olhos sentindo um cosmo se aproximar ao longe. – Ayros saia daqui! Vá embora do santuário.

O cavaleiro de prata sorriu fechando os olhos continuando:

Pelo visto amigo não a pra onde fugir ele já esta aqui...

O cosmo que se aproximou já era muito tardio em se notar logo seu dono se mostrou explodindo como um planeta.

Saga de Gêmeos! – Gritou Kamus avistando a armadura dourada que o homem vestia.

Kamus, eu acredito que foi lhe dada á ordem pelo grande mestre para exterminar o traidor! – o cavaleiro de gêmeos caminhou devagar retirando seu elmo revelando seus longos cabelos azuis. – Ayros, em nome do santuário de Athena, seras morto.

Espere Saga, segundo o que Ayros me contou você é o grande mestre, como pode? – Kamus se sentia duvidoso.

Saga apenas fechou os olhos sorrindo.

Que blasfêmia... Eu um cavaleiro de Athena ser o grande mestre? Ayros a uma pessoa que quer falar com você. – Saga abriu os olhos apontando pra cima dos rochedos.

Devolva meu filho seu traidor! – Nélia a mulher de Ayros e mãe da criança gritava com um olhar frio. – Entregue-me meu filho seu traidor e morra como um desertor traindo a confiança de Athena!

Os ouvidos de Ayros estavam incrédulos com aquilo que ouvia. "Nélia isso é impossível..." outrora Ayros incendiou seu cosmo estalando os dedos da mão fixando seu olhar em Saga.

Como ousas Cavaleiro de Gêmeos? – corria em direção a Saga quando a passos lentos Kamus tomava a frente com um olhar de perfil. – Kamus?

Ayros eu sou seu adversário... – Kamus parecia outra pessoa, ou mesmo que nem conhecia Ayros. – Caia na solidão fria ser miserável que traí Athena... Diamont Dusth!

O ar gelado parecia tomar todo local congelando as rochas e flores, uma nevasca saiu da mão de Kamus congelando o corpo do amigo tornando-o uma estatua, enquanto uma chuva de cristais de gelo ia tocando o mar indomável daquela península.

Vamos sair daqui o traidor já teve seu castigo e creio que nunca mais voltará a tentar algo contra o santuário. – Kamus virou-se para Saga caminhando sem olhar para trás. – Assim tanto ele quanto aquela criança estão mortos agora.

Os olhos de Saga pareciam brilhar, e o sorriso em seu rosto era magnânimo com aquela cena de um amigo matando o outro. A mulher em cima dos rochedos caiu desmaiada ao ver aquilo talvez o fim do efeito da técnica que controla a mente. Kamus seguia em frente quando um cosmo acendeu fortemente quebrando o gelo como vidro, os olhos de Kamus se voltam rapidamente, Ayros estava envolto de um cosmo flamejante de cor branco azulada que fazia os ventos aumentarem de velocidade, os olhos do homem brilhavam tendo uma visão de nada boa.

Caíras pelas mãos daquele que mais amar Kamus! – Ayros elevou seu cosmo ao sétimo sentido. – Saga te farei pagar por ludibriar aqueles que eu protejo! Queime cosmo eleve-se ao infinito!

Hahaha não me faça rir você não passa de um simples cavaleiro de prata, como acha que pode me vencer? – Saga estendeu a mão acendendo seu cosmo com inúmeros planetas ao seu redor.

Não é pela cor da armadura ou pela classe de cavaleiros... O vencedor de uma luta é aquele que elevar seu cosmo mais alto! Saga prepare-se... – As unhas de Falcão se tornam garras gerando milhares de raios pelo seu braço.

"Por que? Por que o Ayros continua a lutar se é um traidor porque não morreu com meu ataque será que? Ele esta falando a verdade?" Kamus se via confuso e pela primeira vez assustado... O que haveria de acontecer agora?


End file.
